


An Unexpected Turn

by Yazar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clexa family, Doctor!lClarke, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Humor, It's very good movie, Jealousy, Kinda, Lawyer!Lexa - Freeform, Pining, kinda inspired by Life As We Know It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazar/pseuds/Yazar
Summary: One day, Roan dies of heart attack and leaves behind three children. Since Clarke and Lexa are joint guardians of his children, they have to get together to take care of them.But since they have different personalities, it will be very hard to raise three children together.





	An Unexpected Turn

The morning sun shines into the room, and a fresh breeze blows through the open windows. Clarke's sky blue eyes appear behind her blinking eyelids. She brings her hands up to rub her eyes before slipping out of the bed. After she makes up her bed, she walks towards the wardrobe. It only takes five minutes to get dressed.

Clarke is a nurse who works with her mother in the hospital. She loves helping people, making them feel better, but being doctor wasn't her dream job. She wanted to be a successful artist. Her mother - Abby is the one who changed her mind. She doesn't regret it though. It doesn't stop her from drawing the beauty of nature.

She grabs her phone before making her way downstairs and walking into the kitchen. She grabs a box of cereal and bowl. She takes the milk bottle out of the fridge and pours milk over the mixture.

As she's about to dip her spoon into her cereal, her phone suddenly starts vibrating. She grabs her phone and presses the answer button before bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Clarke answers the call, leaning back in her chair.

"Clarke, are you home?" Clarke hears her best friend - Raven asking. There's some worry and sadness in her voice. 

"Yes, I'm having breakfast," Clarke answers her friend's question. "Why? Did something happen?"

An awkward moment of silence occurs between them and it makes the blonde more worried. Something has happened and Raven doesn't know how to say it to her best friend.

"Clarke, a few hours ago we got very bad news," Raven begins. "We called you, but you didn't answer."

Clarke remembers putting her phone on silent mode. She always checks her phone for missing calls or texts every morning, but this time she somehow forgets to check it.

"What happened, Raven?" Clarke asks, feeling confused and worried more than ever.

"Roan.. He.." Raven swallows the lump in her throat. "He had a heart attack."

Roan is Clarke's very good friend. They have been friends for six years. Roan has very serious heart problems. After his wife - Echo died in a car accident and left him with three children, Roan decided to name Clarke and his other good friend - Lexa joint guardians. In case he dies very soon, Clarke and Lexa have to take care of his children. 

"What?!" Clarke asks in shock. "How is he? Is he okay? Where's he?"

"He.. He couldn't make it, Clarke." Raven finally informs the blonde. "You have to come here soon. We're at Arkadia hospital."

Clarke's eyes are filled with tears as she puts her hand over her mouth. It can't be real.. Roan cannot be dead. Is it a nightmare?

"Clarke, did you hear what I said?" Raven asks as she notices her best friend hasn't said anything yet.

"I heard you." Clarke's voice breaks at the end. She hangs up the phone and puts it into her purse before leaving the apartment in a hurry.

-

Clarke gets out of her car and makes her way to the hospital. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying for hours. She cannot believe Roan is dead. He was the kindest person she has ever seen. He didn't deserve to die this soon. What about his children? How will they live without parents? Can Clarke take care of them? What about that woman named Lexa? Clarke doesn't even know her at all. They only saw each other a few times. Can they work together and raise the children?

There are so many unanswered questions in the blonde's mind.

Raven gets up to feet as soon as she sees Clarke approaching her. The brunette pulls her into a tight hug without saying anything and lets her friend sob into her neck. Clarke's other friends - Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy are standing there without doing anything. There's nothing to do now.

Clarke breaks the hug and brings her hands up to wipe the tears off her face. She raises her head and sees many people there. Roan was a good guy and he had a lot of friends. But he wasn't so close to them as much as he was to Clarke and Lexa. That's why he chose both of them to take care of his children after his death.

"Where are the kids?" Clarke hears a female voice behind her. She turns around to find Lexa standing in front of her with emotionless face. What kind of friend is she? Did she even care about him? She just stands there without emotion on her face. Shouldn't she be sad or hurt?

"They are with Indra and Gaia. Poor them, they have no idea what has happened to their father." Lincoln answers the brunette's question.

Roan has three children: Tris, Aden and Madi. The oldest child is Madi. She's ten years old. The youngest child is Tris who is only two years old. Roan's only son - Aden is six years old.

"I'm sure Indra will find a way to explain everything to them," Octavia comments. Indra is better at these things. She's emotionally strong person. But her daughter is not like her. Gaia is so emotional and kind-hearted person. 

"I hope so," Lexa says with a sigh. She turns to look at Clarke who looks back at her. They both know about Roan's will. They know what will happen now. Both of them are nervous and scared. How can two young and inexperienced people take care of three children?

-

After they get out of the hospital, Clarke suggests Lexa to get in her car with her. Since they will go to the same place - Indra's apartment, Lexa agrees. They both get in the car and drive away from the hospital.

"So, we have to take care of them until they are eighteen," Clarke breaks the uncomfortable silence in the car. If she will raise children with Lexa, she wants to know her better.

"Yes," Lexa simply answers. Clarke narrows her eyes and doesn't say anything else. Lexa seems like selfish and careless person. She wonders how Roan chose her to be his friend?

"I think we need to know each other better," Clarke finally suggests. When she gets no response from the brunette, she starts to introduce herself. "I'm Clarke. I'm working at Arkadia hospital. I sing and draw sometimes. Now, it's your turn. Who are you?"

Lexa sighs and turns to look at the woman.

"I'm Lexa," Lexa informs the blonde as if it's a new information. "I'm a lawyer."

Clarke hums, satisfied by the new information. At least Lexa has good job.

"We're here." Clarke says, parking the car in front of Indra's house. She's so nervous and scared. She wonders if Lexa feels like it too. Maybe Lexa's doing the right thing. One of them has to be calm if they want to make it work.

Lexa walks towards the door and knocks on it a few times. After few knocks, Gaia finally opens the door.

"Hey, Lexa," Gaia greets her with a tired smile on her face. "Hi, Clarke."

"Hey, Gaia, we're here to take kids home." Clarke tells her and earns a slight nod from Gaia. She steps back, letting Clarke and Lexa walk in.

Clarke's heart starts pounding in her chest as she walks into the house.

"Clarke!" Madi shouts and runs towards the blonde. She hugs her tightly with a big smile on her face. It's a fact that Madi loves Clarke more than Lexa. Maybe it's because she hasn't spent much time with Lexa.

"Hi, Madi." Clarke kisses the girl's cheeks. She feels so sorry for her. Since she's the oldest child, she has so many responsibilities.

"Hello, Madi." Lexa says, giving the girl a small smile. Madi just nods her head and doesn't say anything else.

"Lessa!" They hear Aden screaming in joy. She runs towards Lexa with a huge smile on his face. Unlike Madi, Aden's favorite is Lexa. They have spent so much time together.

"Hey, buddy," Lexa caresses Aden's small face, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Lessa." Aden says, smiling softly at the brunette. "Hi, Clarke!"

"Hello there," Clarke kisses on top of Aden's head. "Where's your sister?"

"She's sleeping," Aden answers her question.

"Aunt Indra told us our father is left for work," Madi says, confused. "He usually comes home after seven. When he will come back today?"

"Um, he will not come yet, Madi." Clarke tells the girl. "He has a lot of work."

"Oh," Madi is more confused than ever now. "Okay then."

"But until he comes back, all of you will live with us," Clarke lets them know with a smile on her face.

"Us?" Madi asks.

"Lexa and I," Clarke explains. Madi glances at Lexa and doesn't say anything. She just gives Clarke a slight nod.

"Come on," Lexa says, looking at them. "Let's go home."

-

Clarke parks in front of Roan's house. His house is very big and comfortable which is very good for five people. Lexa picks Tris up and gets out of the car. All of them make their way to the house. Aden and Madi walk into the house in a hurry as Lexa and Clarke just stand there. Tris is sleeping in Lexa's arms, burying her face into the brunette's neck.

"This is our new home, huh?" Clarke murmurs, looking at the house. She still can't belive it's happening. Did Roan really die? Will they actually take care of three children?

"Come on," Lexa says and walks towards the house. She sighs before opening the door and walking in.

Clarke glances at the house one more time before walking in.

And their story begins.

 

 


End file.
